Duncan (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Duncan (The Delinquent) is the 24 year old , unemployed boyfriend of Courtney. He is still suffering the consequences for his Arson case, and was in a depressed state before he reunited with Courtney via his lawyer. She made him happy again, and seemed to somewhat calm down, so they re-started their lives together with no one else supporting them. Their natural personality clashing has started to resurface and while Duncan thinks nothing of it, Courtney is scared so she signs them up for Couples Therapy. Biography Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition On Day 1, Duncan says that Courtney has a pole up her a**, but her hot and fiery persona that attracted his need for her. He explains that their love and hate relationship has gotten worse, and corrected Courtney when she said that it was because of Gwen, which he added that his infamous kiss with the Goth came later. He then explained that she signed them up for the show to improve their relationship and to feel secure. They are the first ones to arrive to the house, and he is carrying both his and her luggage inside. They are excited about Bridgette and Geoff to arrive, and he becomes salty when other couples (especially LeShawna and Harold) arrive. When Mike arrives, he snubs him, sending shivers across the room. He engages a hug with his long-time friend Zoey as they reunited. When Josh asked why they were there, Duncan complains that she wanted them there, and he thinks it is unnecessary. On Day 2, Duncan chuckles at the breakfast table, as his girlfriend is already in a prepared mood for whatever Josh has in store, instead of relaxing. He is annoyed with the task that Josh has given them to do (write their anonymous opinions about all the other couples in the room). It is revealed that he wrote about Dakota and Sam that they hacve no chemistry and are plain weird from what he has witnessed in the past day and on TDROTI. He goes as far as to say that Dakota settled, and Sam knows she did. When LeShawna defends the couple, Duncan makes a jab at her about Harold being the best she could ever do, causing her to almost attack him, but was held back by Geoff. Later in the evening, the topic was about TDAS, and when Mike quickly mentioned Mal, Duncan quickly changed to the topic on the non TDAS contestants and what they did when that season was being filmed. On Day 3, he explained ot Josh that they were talking about TDAS last night. When they were discussing being teen supercouples, he got amd that Josh threw a dig at him and Courtney and ranted on how he did not care about how others thought of them because they are not in the relationship. After Dakota shoved Sam aside, everyone looked at Sam awkwardly, and he told him that Dakota treats him like crap. In the afternoon, Mike, Sam, and Harold were talking about why they did not take up the opportunities they could have from the platform, and Duncan insulted Sam and Mike by saying that the ROTI cast was boring except for Zoey and Scott, and said that some crazy things happened on the show since. Miek got more confident and threw out that, and claims that Duncan is jealous that a ROTI character won TDAS. He walked up to Mike aggressively and yelled that no one cared about All Stars, and how Miek screwed so many people in prison, calling him a fraud and a joke, as he lifted the scrawny boys up. Soon after, Courtney arrived to get him to choose his clothes for the party; ending the fight, and all the bother boys laughing at him. In their session, he reveals that he was saddened in jail, and realized that he screwed up when absolutely no one visited him, and he regerts from being rebellious to prove to his family that he is tough. Josh told them that them getting together by loneliness might be why they end up getting sick of one another and destruct. At the party, he went to dance with Zoey the entire night, as they playfully flirted with one another. This causes anger with both of their partners. Courtney eventually goes over to them in a drunk matter, and attempts to give Duncan a piece of her mind, but he found it too hot, and they ended up kissing passionately and sleeping with one another. On the fourth day of Couples Therapy, Mike is visibly annoyed from Duncan gyrated on his wife and flirting with her the entire night; even accusing the criminal of not respecting relationships. Duncan retaliates by telling him to pop a pill because his personalities are going crazy, but then accuses Mike of probably faking his DID to have a personality for Total Drama, which many were not pleased with that comment. He does not see his behaviour with Zoey as serious. When Geoff is flipping out by the pool after being attacked on Twitter, Duncan takes his friend in a room to attempt to calm him down. He thinks he is overreacting by the entire situaiton, and that Goeff really changed since they were teens. After he read the entire conversation on Twitter, he says that it will blow over in a day. The fifth day brought a lot of drama and tension for Duncan, with him arguing with his friend Geoff, to getting into another altercation with Mike, and Courtney being irritated with him as well. He first confesses in the confesisonal that he thinks Sam loves Dakotazoid more than Dakota. When it is his turn to discuss his fidelity issues, he says that he knows he cheated with Gwen 7 years ago, but that has been over with for years and has no regrets, which shocks and frustrates some. He gets into an argument with Geoff, with him saying that the blonde did not know what was going on in his relationship with Courtney, and when you cheat, your mind is not on your partner or the long term effects; just the passion in the moment. When Mike decides to take a shot at him, the criminal loses it and tells him to shut the hell up and to stick to what he was doing in prison because Zoey finds him more interesting and attractive than she will ever think of her husband, making his enemy get out of his seat, while Duncan taunts Mike, as Mal was the tough one. Mike shoves him as he says that what he (Duncan) did with the other jail members were none of his concern, and makes fun of him for Courtney not being married to him yet, shoving him. Duncan loses it and shoves Mike to the wall, having to be separated, but he kept on yelling about what the younger man did to him in jail, as he was being yelled at by his girlfriend. He is dragged to his room and kept there, with Geoff being lookout. He is shocked that the blonde cares, because he is the type fo friend that is good for a drive to pick up girls, and to go to the pub and drink a beer with, but otherwise, he will bail. He tells Geoff that he is angered that he enver tried to communicate with him when he was in jail, and when the media was chewing him up about the Love Triangle, the party boy was not to be heard of, with the blonde not liking his attitude. He is stuck in the room for the rest of the day. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition